The Story After Totally Dunzo
by pinkandpurple13
Summary: After evil is eradicated, all the criminals are released from jail. One criminal in particular has feelings for a former spy. What will happen, now that he isn't evil and won't destroy her friends and WOOHP? (I'm not good at ratings, so don't pay attention to it. Don't pay attention the drama genre either.)
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, so please excuse any errors. This story takes place immediately after Totally Dunzo Part 2, just so that know. If you haven't watched the episode, here is the main point of what happened. So when the spies use the robot to recharge the evil-erasing thing Jerry invented, evil was eradicated everywhere. Now, that being said, the criminals were released. Ok, now we can get on get on with the story. Oh wait, I forgot the disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Totally Spies. Zodiac Kids owns it now. Now, on with the story!

**Girls's Penthouse- 8:30 AM**

Clover, Sam, and Alex were eating breakfast, watching TV , and congratulating themselves about making the world a non-evil place when the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Sam said, rushing to the phone and answering it. It was Jerry.

" Hello Sam!" Jerry said. "I just wanted to inform you that since all the prisoners in the WOOHP Holding Facility have been turned good, there is no use in keeping them locked up. So we decided to release them! I just wanted to let you know so you all wouldn't be alarmed."

"OK, thanks for letting us know!" Sam said. A few more words were exchanged before Sam hung up.

"Girls, they realeased all the prisoners from jail!" Sam called to Clover and Alex.

"Ok!" They both said. Sam was more than happy when she heard this. "_Maybe I'll finally get another chance with HIM now that he isn't evil!" _Sam thought to herself.

**WOOHP- 10:07**

All the prisoners walked out of the WOOHP and went back home. One man in particular was feeling a lot of remorse for what he had done. More remorse than the others, at least. He figured since he had had an interest in her since the first time they met, that he should at least apologize or do something to make up what he had done. But he didn't even know where she was right now. And since was no longer that criminal, he couldn't bring himself to break into the WOOHP building and read her files. And anyways, since WOOHP shut down, her files wouldn't exist anymore. So what would he do? Knock on her door and say he was sorry? No, he couldn't do that. It was obvious why. She viewed him as an enemy. She hated him. Sighing, he walked into his house, wondering about how he could get in touch with her without making himself look like an idiot.

**PENTHOUSE-NOON**

Sam had been thinking about him for the last two hours,now in the privacy of her bedroom. Alex and Clover were off shoe shopping(because of the robbery yesterday) at Mali-U Shoe, the on-campus shoe store. Sam had refused to go because she was busy thinking of him. She thought about why she loved him in the first place, given that he had tried to kill her and her friends many times before.

**MALI-U SHOE-12:16 PM**

"I wonder why Sammy was acting so bizzaro ." Clover said to Alex as she eyed a pair of red heels.

"Yeah. She kept staring off into space, she didn't finish her cereal, AND she turned us down for shopping." Alex commented as she picked up a pair of sneakers. "And these shoes would be perfect for taking a nice walk along the beach. If only they came in yellow."

"I think they do Alex." Clover said, looking across the room. As Clover was paying for her shoes, Alex's cell phone rang.

"Hi Sammy!" Alex said.

"Hi Alex! Want to meet at Mali-U Cafe? Or are you guys still shopping?" Sam asked.

"Actually, Clover just finished paying for her shoes. We can meet you there in twenty minutes." Alex answered her.

"Ok! See you soon" Sam said. She decided she needed to get out and relax with a latte.

**MALI-U CAFE-12:21 PM**

** "**Hey Alex and Clover. So how was shopping?" Sam asked as she sat down and started drinking her latte.

"It was great. but it wasn't as fun without you. What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. Just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Sam said.

"Well, Mali-U Shoe isn't as bad as you think it is. There was this pair of shoes and….." Clover explained.

**BEVERLY HILLS- 12:30 PM**

He was just thinking about their last encounter. How he thought he turned her evil like him. And how he was later arrested. He just wanted to see her again, but he knew that would be impossible considering the circumstances. She was away at some college, and she hated him. And her friends would probably be nosy about the whole thing too. Especially the blonde. He sighed, knowing he probably would never see her again. Then he thought of something. He walked to his computer, and typed _Samantha Simpson_ into the search engine. He smiled when he got results. It appeared that she was attending a Malibu University. As he read on, he started planning how to contact her again.

**PENTHOUSE-9:04 PM**

Sam was once again on her bed thinking to herself about him. She really wanted to see him again, but she really didn't want her friends to know anything about this. It would be embarrassing. All through high school, she had had a crush on a criminal that absolutely no feeling but hate towards her. She sighed and thought,"_I wonder where he is now. If he even cares about me at all. This is way too stressful. Maybe I should do something else." _She went to her computer and onto the internet. Then she got an idea. She typed _Tim Scam _into the search engine. He was currently living in Beverly Hills. She smiled at her progress. Soon after this she became so tired that she had to go to sleep, so he resume her research in the morning.

**PENTHOUSE-NOON**

Clover and Alex were in Clover's room, watching TV.

"So do you know what's been going with Sam? Ever since she got that phone call yesterday she has been in her room it seems like." Clover asked Alex.

"I have no idea what she has been doing. But last night I walked past her bedroom at 10 last night, I heard her on her computer. Maybe she's upset she isn't a spy anymore?" Alex suggested.

"I don't think so. She's been in her room all morning. I tried to give her her breakfast in her room and she opened the door, took her breakfast, said thanks and bye to me then slammed the door in my face. So I said rude much? and she didn't even answer me. I heard her on her computer though." Clover said.

"I don't really think that we should go invade Sammy's privacy or anything, but do you think that we should say something about what has going on lately? Alex asked.

"Probably not. Remember that lame answer she gave us at the cafe yesterday? Maybe we should leave her alone until something else happens." Clover said.

" That's a good idea." Alex agreed before getting up to get a drink of water.

SAM'S ROOM-1:30

Sam thought to herself,_"This is a great plan. Next weekend, I'll do all my homework on Friday. Then I'll write the letter. But what will it say? Oh I know, I'll tell him I'd like to meet with him in a cafe or something. but which cafe? I don't need Clover and Alex seeing me out with TIM SCAM of all people. They will totally freak out and all that. Well, Clover will make an HUGE scene. This is going to take a lot more planning than I thought." _Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by a knock at her door. It was Clover and Alex.

"Sammy! We're going shopping in Beverly Hills today! Wanna come with?

"Yeah, Im coming with!" Sam said.

**THE GROOVE-2:15 PM**

A half hour later, Clover was driving the girls to The Groove. The friends decided to meet each other in an hour. Alex went into the Groove Sport, Clover was going to a clothing store, and Sam decided that she would eventually find a store she wanted to check out. As she strolled along she saw a tall, brown haired man in a trench coat across the street. IT WAS TIM SCAM. AT THE GROOVE. She felt a wave of nervousness hit her. He saw her, too. He was just as nervous. He smiled at Samantha. Sam smiled back at him. Unfortunately for her, Clover's voice interrupted their moment. "SAMMY! WHERE ARE YOU?" She called out.

"Over here Clover! What do you need?" Sam asked.

"I forgot you had my bag! With my credit card! I really gonna need it!" Clover said, taking the bag from Sam.

"Sorry, I forget i was holding it for you." Sam said. "No problem." Clover said rushing back to her shopping. _She's probably in a hurry because there's an hour sale on EMB boots. _Sam thought. She glanced back to where Tim was standing. He, thankfully was still there. After a moment more of looking at each other and Sam blushing a little bit, they went back to what they were doing before. The rest of the day was pretty normal.

Tim was as nervous as Sam was when they looked at each other. She was so beautiful, just standing there. Her red hair was blowing in the breeze, her emerald eyes looking directly at his blue green eyes. It was the moment to approach her. It WAS, at least, until the annoying blonde came screaming down the street. It would be like her to interrupt their moment. Sighing, Tim thought to himself, "_I probably will never get a chance to talk to her, because of her annoying friends. No, wait, only the blonde is annoying. It just seems like a man can't be in love with a girl without a million complications. _ Sighing, Tim walked into the store. He thought about this for the rest for the day

**PENTHOUSE-8:32PM **

"So then I bought this cute dress and like, the best heels to go along with it…" Clover rambled.

Sam who was lost in thought while Alex was listening intently, said," Guess who I saw?" when Clover was finally done.

"Who?" Clover and Alex asked.

"TIM SCAM." Sma said, leaving both of them to stare in wonder at Sam.

"Was he doing anything illegal?" Clover asked.

"No, he was standing across the street from me . I guess the Villain Gene worked." Sam said.

"Wow. Scam must have turned good, which is actually harder to imagine than you would think it would be." Alex said.

"Well, I don't about you girls, but lasses start early in the morning, so I'm going to get some rest. See you in the morning." Sam said, walking to her room.

After she was in her room, Clover told Alex," When I realized Sam had my handbag, I ran after her, then I saw her just staring across the street. Do you think something's going between out Sammy and Scam?"

"I don't know, but whatever's happening, Sam doesn't want us to know about. Remember the last time we spied on her? It went badly, so we probably leave her alone. And besides, why would she have anything to do with a man who tried to kill us and WOOHP?"Alex said.

"This whole thing is just like so totally bizzaro to me." Clover said, and they went back to watching TV.

MEANWHILE

Sam was laying in her bed, thinking about Tim Scam. _If only Clover didn't come screaming down the street. I might have gotten a chance to say hi or something to him. Oh well, this won't be the last time I see him. I hope. _She thought about the crush she had on him before. And how she wished she could get over him, but that probably wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

**TIM SCAM'S HOUSE-11:00 PM **

Tim sighed, still upset he didn't even try to talk to her. _Well, I guess it's kind of good I didn't try and talk to her. She probably wouldn't want to because I tried to kill her countless times. _Then he remembered the first time they met. How she actually liked him. "_But that isn't quite the story now" ,_he thought. How she looked at him. She simply stared, and he could see some emotion in those emerald eyes of hers. He just wasn't sure what. He continued to ponder upon this until he fell asleep.

**Yay! The first chapter is done (finally)! I probably should have paused at a suspenseful moment, but I was so anxious to type it up. And Scam really wants to see Sam again because it's been too long since he broke out of prison. Just in case people were wondering. So please remember that this is my first fanfic, and I wanted to post a first chapter so that people can read it over Easter, then comment so I know if people like it or not. I got the idea after reading most Scam/Sam fanfics, and noticed there wasn't one about what happens after Totally Dunzo. So PLEASE PLEASE review, and there will be a second chapter(only it will be shorter). And I apologize for any errors in advance, because I know that they're in there. **

** -Pink/purple**


	2. The Mysterious Letter

This chapter is going to be a lot shorter than the last chapter. And this part takes place a week after the last chapter.

Disclaimer: Marathon or Zodiac Kids owns TS. :(

**PENTHOUSE: 6:54 PM**

As Sam was finishing her homework, she thought about him. _What can I do maybe start over again with him? The letter thing is a bad idea, because what if Clover or Alex see it? Why do I like him? He tried to kill me before! Maybe this is a bad idea. Why does crushing on someone have to be so complicated? _

MEANWHILE

"Don't you think its weird how ever since the phone call last week that Sam has acting really bizzaro?" Clover asked Aex.

"It is. I say we call Jerry back and ask him what he told Sam." Alex said. After a few minutes on the phone with Jerry, the girls found out that he just told her all the criminals were released. "Well, this isn't going the way I planned." Alex sighed.

"Maybe we should wait a little bit to see if Sam keeps the act up or returns to normal or whatever." Clover said.

"We might as well.." Alex said.

**TIM SCAM'S HOUSE-7:09 PM**

He wished he could see her again. He simply didn't know what to do. Finally, he decided to sit down and write a letter to her. He knew how dangerous that could be, considering that her friends might be nosy and go through the mail. "_Well, the blonde seemed nosy and the person to go through someone else's mail. The black haired one seemed nicer._" Scam thought as he wrote the letter.

Scam's letter to Sam:

Dear Sam,

Meet me at Senor Smoothie on Saturday at 7:30 PM sharp. Come alone, and please, no funny stuff. DO NOT TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS LETTER.

Love, Anonymous

Scam figured that a face-to-face confrontation was going to work best in this situation. But then again, he wanted to make sure that Clover and Alex wouldn't interfere either. And to make sure she knew this was serious, he even signed it as love, anonymous. He hoped that nothing would interfere with this. After he put the letter into an envelope, he mailed it to her address. Now all he could do was wait.

**PENTHOUSE, NEXT DAY- 10:14 AM**

As Sam was coming back from getting the mail, she was flipping through it all when one in particular caught her eye. It was addressed to her, but with no return address. Sitting down on a bench, she opened the letter. After she read it, she thought,"_Hmm…. That's odd. Who would want me to meet them at the Groove? Without Clover or Alex? And why would they write love anonymous at the end? Should I go? And whoever this is, they sure want to keep it a complete secret. Well, Clover and Alex would totally freak, so I'm going to leave them out of this entirely. I guess I should see what this is about." _When she walked back into the penthouse, she gave her friends the mail. Except for her letter. The rest of the day went by without anything noteworthy happening; Sam acted normally around her friends. When it was 7:00, Sam told Clover that she was heading out to the Groove. "Ok Sammy, but don't stay out too late. I'm going on a date with Blaine tonight, and I won't be back until after one in the morning, because we're going to dinner and then to a midnight movie and other stuff." Clover said. Alex was away at her parents' house for the weekend, celebrating her mom's birthday. Sam didn't even bother telling her. As she was driving to the Groove, Sam wondered who exactly she would be meeting.

Ok, Chapter 2 is done! I couldn't wait to post this, so please review! And chapter three is on the way, so look for it soon! **And I need reviews so I know if people like the story or not! **Happy Easter!


End file.
